


Cherry Blossoms

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [46]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky try to enjoy the cherry blossoms, despite everything, or really, because of it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cherry Blossoms

  
Every year, spring brings cherry blossoms to Washington DC.  
This year, the cherry blossoms don't draw crowds.  
Onlookers move carefully, in family groups, keeping their distance away from each other.   
The blossoms are gorgeous on the beautiful spring day.  
Bucky and Steve can't help but pose for a portrait, with the Jefferson Memorial obscured by blossoms on the other side of the water.  
There is a strange contrast between the beauty of the day and a formless tension, bound together by the evanescent beauty of the blossoms as they bloom and fall.  
Bucky and Steve are just glad to be together, trying to enjoy the beauty before it fades. 


End file.
